109 Little Girl Lost
by KateB-fan
Summary: Reflexiones de Castle sobre "cuan aficionada" es Beckett a sus libros. Y algo más...


**109 Little girl lost**

Richard Castle dio vueltas en su cama. "Tengo una cita" recordó las palabras de Kate Beckett. Realmente no pensaba que la detective tuviera una vida privada, sobre todo amorosa.

Aunque quizás la cita era con un médico… o una vieja amiga…

De todas formas se reprendió a si mismo por no haber insistido hace unos meses atrás, cuando tuvieron su primer caso. Había sido la única vez que se atrevía a proponerle una cita y ella lo había rechazado.

Aunque ambos sabían que lo había hecho por protocolo…

Richard suspiró y se acomodó entre las sábanas mientras se imaginaba a Kate Beckett. Había momentos en que encontraba su postura de detective, bastante irritante, pero había otros momentos, lo más numerosos, en que simplemente no podía resistir la tentación de mirarla… ansiando tenerla cerca, tocarla… sentir su perfume…

"no importa lo aficionada que ella sea…" recordó también. Había visto la forma en que ella se ruborizaba luego de ese comentario. Eso también había despertado su curiosidad.

Acaso se habían conocido antes, durante esas interminables horas en que él autografiaba sus libros a sus fans? Si había sido así… como era que él no lo recordaba? Castle sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. Debería recordarla, una mujer así nunca pasa desapercibida.

Siguió dando vueltas en la cama durante un rato hasta que se animó a tomar su teléfono y marcar el número de Beckett.

-Beckett…- dijo ella con la voz clara, no parecía que estuviera dormida.

-Hey… detective…- le dijo él tratando de sonar amable.

-Castle?- dijo ella y él la sintió preocupada.

-Si… estabas descansando?- le dijo él.

-No, no… recién llego de mi cita…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Ah… bien… sabes… me preguntaba…- le dijo y se detuvo.

-Si?

-Acaso nosotros nos conocemos de antes?

-A qué te refieres?- le dijo ella simulando no comprender.

-Quiero decir… cabe la posibilidad de que nos hayamos visto antes… en la presentación de uno de mis libros?- le dijo con cautela y apretó los ojos.

-Por qué preguntas eso?- le dijo ella y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Quizás porque… me acuerdo de ti?- le dijo él y arrugó la nariz, rezando para estar en lo cierto.

-Te acuerdas de mi…- repitió ella sonriendo- acaso recuerdas lo que me escribiste?

-Evidentemente no fue "con cariño R. Castle"…- dijo achicando los ojos con desesperación.

-No… - dijo ella y sonrió, sabía que él no lo recordaba… ni tampoco a ella.

-Entonces?- Castle trató de pensar, sabía que no había habido muchas personas a las que le escribió algo distinto, y que no fueran conocidas de él.

-"Si los ojos… son el espejo del alma…"

-"Tú debes ser una persona increíble…" por Dios, Beckett, eras tú…- dijo y sintió una emoción incómoda.

-Si… bueno… debiste escribirlo unas cuantas veces…

-No… no… te juro que solo a ti… el hecho es que no lo recordaba…

-Oh, vamos Castle

-No recordaba que esa mujer con mirada increíble… eras tú… - le dijo él.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir…- le dijo ella tratando de esquivar el tema.

-Espera… podemos tomarnos un café?

-Mañana…- le dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora… quiero decir… me refería a ahora mismo…- le dijo él interesado.

-Castle… es tarde… - le dijo ella.

-Déjame pasar un momento por tu casa…- le dijo mientras saltaba de su cama y se vestía.

-Para qué?- le dijo ella aspirando hondo.

-Tengo que mirarte a los ojos y recordar…- le dijo él.

-Castle… podemos mirarnos todo lo que quieras mañana…- le dijo tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de verlo.

-Por favor, Kate… solo unos minutos…

-Está bien… si no estás aquí en diez minutos, ni te molestes en tocar el timbre…

-De acuerdo…

Unos minutos más tarde, Castle tocaba el timbre de la casa de Kate, un poco agitado.

-Hey…- dijo sonriente cuando la vio abrir la puerta con una bata anudada a la cintura.

-Hey…- le dijo ella, un poco incómoda.

-Tienes el libro?- le dijo él con interés.

-Debe estar por ahí…- le dijo ella y lo siguió con la mirada.

-Aquí- dijo él, escogiendo de su biblioteca, el libro correcto.

Lo abrió y pasó su dedo índice por las letras que había escrito años antes.

-No quisiste decirme tu nombre…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Es cierto…- le dijo y se sonrojó.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Y elevar tu ego a la enésima potencia… no gracias…- le dijo ella.

-Escucha… Kate… - le dijo y se acercó a ella- yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti… has cambiado un poco… tenías el cabello más largo… pero tu sonrisa… y tus ojos…- le dijo y levantó la mano, tocando suavemente su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kate se puso tensa. La oleada de excitación que la envolvió con ese tenue gesto de él, le resultaba por demás de peligrosa. Pero tenía que mostrarse firme, no podía flaquear. Él se acercó un poco más.

-Castle…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, se odió por resultar tan obvio lo que le pasaba con él.

-No, Kate…- le dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- déjame mirarte… estoy recordando…

Kate le otorgó unos instantes más de exploración y luego tomó su mano y la retiró de sus labios para poder hablar.

-Castle… no te confundas…- le dijo con seriedad- si, es cierto que te oculté que realmente soy aficionada a tus libros… nunca quise que supieras cuanto… porque me sentía en inferioridad de condiciones si lo sabías… pero eso es todo…- mintió descaradamente.

-A qué te refieres con que eso es todo?- le dijo él cada vez más cerca.

-El hecho de que me interese por tu trabajo no implica que tenga interés en ti…-le dijo ella y él se detuvo a milímetros de su boca, con la cabeza de costado.

-Kate…- le dijo sobre sus labios- ya hablamos de esto… yo no se si antes sentías algo por mi… pero no tengas dudas de que ahora…

-Ahora qué?- lo desafió ella.

-Ahora no te soy indiferente…- le dijo él- así como recuerdo perfectamente que no me fuiste indiferente ese día…

-Ah no?- dijo ella juguetona.

-Tenías puesto un vestido corto… color lila… tu cabello caía sobre tus hombros, lacio… y usabas unas sandalias de taco altísimo. Recuerdo que pensé… esta mujer debe ser modelo…

-Mira…- le dijo ella y sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-Hablo en serio…

-Lo se…- dijo ella, era increíble que él se acordara de cómo vestía ella.

-Kate… puedo darte un beso?

-No… Castle… otra vez con eso?- le dijo ella

-Por qué no?

-Primero y principal… porque no quiero… y segundo… aunque quisiera, no está bien… punto…

-No se lo diré a nadie…-le dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

-Castle…- le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

-Está bien…- dijo él y se alejó un poco, pero después se volvió a acercar y agregó- pero algún día… no voy a pedirte permiso… y créeme… no podrás olvidarlo…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, dándole a entender que lo tenía en claro… y estaba segura de que pasaría… algún día…


End file.
